Power Couple
by Kari-Rina
Summary: A one-shot about Blue and Green and why they are a power couple


~Hello everyone! This is my first one-shot as I work on my current project for all of you. I hope this gives you a little glimpse of what is to come.~

Blue is loud, over the top, and immediately dominates any room she enters. She's the second student in her year for academics, the number three battler and President of the Drama Club, Blue stands out among her peers and has attracted a lot of admirers for it. She can usually be found where she is not supposed to be. (For someone who is President of the Drama Club, it's a rare occurrence for her to show up to practices. Truth be told, the only reason she hasn't been kicked out because everyone remembers that as a first year she challenged her upperclassmen to a bet and won when she successfully put on a one-woman production of "Fiddler on the Roof." It was truly a terrifying feat.)

Green is cool, calm, collected. Top student in his year for academics, number two battler, Student Counsel President and head of the Disciplinary Committee many students look up to him. He can usually be found in the Student Counsel Office making sure everything is in order, and seemingly preventing any problems from arising before people realize there is even the potential for one.

It's fair to say a good number of the potential problems that can (and do) occur are because of Blue. Like the time she filled the school's vents with roses, figured out how to program the school's air conditioning system, and rigged it to blow every time she walked down the hall so when she went to class she was escorted by the fragrance of roses. Or the time she got the cafeteria to serve fresh boiled lobster. Or the time she convinced the new comers to the Drama Club to carry her around on a throne for a week "to help her really get into her role." Or the fact that she regularly stole Green's President to-do list.

At first glance you would not think they were a couple. You wouldn't be able tell that they even liked each other if you listened to them interact, which more like arguments most times than actual conversations.

If you saw the way these two fought you would think they could not stand each other. Blue is the only person who can get under Green's skin; the only person who can break his cool demeanor and cause him to yell. No one expected him to be able to match the girl's loud voice that had grown even stronger thanks to performing on stage (they never let her use a mic, for their own sake). The could be standing down the hallway yelling at each other, and you would think they were each yelling directly into you ears. They didn't always argue like this though. They usually were always bickering over something pointless, pointing out each other's flaws, digging into each other and causing the other to walk away in a huff.

Sometimes they would even bicker with each other as they walked down the hall hand in hand.

But as often as they fought they were always quick to make up. His eyes always softened as she talked on about her day, or saw her practice her lines in secret. She was always the first to apologize because more often than not she was the one who instigated the fight.

Green could very easily get absorbed in his duties and forget to take care of himself. It wasn't uncommon for him to work through lunch and forget to eat. Everyday at lunch you could see Blue strutting down the hall, two lunched in hand, barge into the Student Counsel Office, sit directly on his desk (after strategically making sure she was sitting on the upmost important of his papers), and start chatting about her morning as she began to eat. The reason Blue usually wasn't at Drama Club was because she could be found running around checking off item's off of Green's to-do list. If asked though, she would always claim that if she constantly practiced her performance would become overdone and she wanted her role to dazzle everyone every time. On day's when she decided (found by the Drama Club and corralled) to go to practice during lunch or after school, she always seemed to pull a snack out of thin air and sneak it to Green during class to prevent him from becoming hangry.

Despite her over the top acts, Blue always stopped as soon as Green talked to her. The roses were out of all the school's vents within the hour, lunch was back to it's standard fair the next day, all the Drama Club members found a semi-fresh bouquet of roses in their locker the day after Green got back to school after being out sick for a week and found Blue being escorted from class to class on her makeshift throne. On the days that Drama Club ran late or during Tech Week, Green could be found waiting for Blue to give her a ride home on his bike. He was the second in line for every show she was in (purely because no matter how early he got there her younger brother was always already there) and brought her a bouquet of flowers after every performance. Green was the one who taught her to play the violin their first year to help her win her bet. He was also the one who always helped get her brother out of trouble whenever he got into a scrape. Whenever he saw a bird he always found a way to distract her so she wouldn't see them, or scared them away in the schoolyard every morning so she could walking to the building with confidence.

The two of them were both top at what they did. Without trying it seemed they did things effortlessly and well. Everyone would come to them for help or to resolve problems. And if you were intimidated when they were angry at each other, you were terrified if they were united against a common enemy. They would become ruthless and you'd remember why they were part of the top 3 trainers in the school. They got shit done. They would hunt you down and tear you apart.

No, no one would assume that Green and Blue were together, but once you knew it's make sense. Not only would it make sense, but it's also make you feel a combination of admiration and intimidation because those two were the definition of a power couple.


End file.
